


focused deception

by istalria



Category: Merlin (TV), Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, M/M, Organized Crime, it's a NYSM au, merlin and morgana and mordred are the horsemen, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istalria/pseuds/istalria
Summary: That was quite an impressive show last night.Onscreen, the detective leans forward on his elbows, and Arthur finds himself mirroring the movement.Care to explain how you managed to pull it off?On the other side of the small table, a young man waves his cuffed hands.We already told you.Merlin Emrys smirks at the detective before shifting his gaze over his shoulder.  His eyes find the camera unerringly, and Arthur suppresses a shiver.Emrys smiles, wide and mischievous.It was magic.(or: Merlin, Morgana, and Mordred pull off so-called "magical" heists, Arthur is well on his way to going bald by thirty, Leon stresses, the police are wildly ineffective, and Gwaine thinks the whole thing is hilarious.)
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The _Now You See Me_ AU that literally nobody asked for which I nonetheless felt obliged to produce. Enjoy, darlings!

_Pendragon and Co. representatives have confirmed that the company’s bank accounts were drained of over one hundred million pounds during illusionist act The Mages’ Friday show in London. Company CEO Uther Pendragon has so far remained tight-lipped regarding the theft and declined to comment on his adoptive daughter Morgana Le Fay’s possible involvement, stating only that he is “sure the perpetrators will be brought to justice.” Arthur Pendragon, Uther’s son and heir apparent to the family’s corporate dynasty, was unavailable for comment._

Arthur is losing his mind.

Fending off the crowd of reporters outside was bad enough, but Arthur is no stranger to the press, and it wasn’t particularly challenging to slip through the mass of lights and cameras without speaking to anyone. It’s the _looks_ he keeps getting—from his own employees, no less—that are really driving him up the wall.

He also hasn’t slept in over twenty-four hours, and is probably experiencing some sort of crash from the potent mixture of coffee and energy drinks he’d poured down his throat all night, and his phone is dying due to the unending string of increasingly frustrated calls, so. Arthur is losing his mind.

He thinks, for one wild moment, that this must have been Morgana’s goal; to drive him, specifically, into the depths of insanity through a combination of incredulity and betrayal and exhaustion. It certainly seems like the kind of sadistic plan she’d enjoy.

Someone coughs, and Arthur forces his eyes up from his computer to glare at them.

“What?” he snaps.

Gwen raises her brows at him, and he flushes.

“Coffee,” she says delicately, shuffling papers around on his desk until there’s enough space to set the cup down. He gives her a sheepish smile.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Gwen, it’s been—it’s been mad, all night, and the bloody lawyers are being utterly useless, and—”

She laughs when he chokes on the hot liquid. “It’s all right. No one expects you to be pleasant right now.”

Arthur’s pretty sure she’s mistaken, but then, Gwen is too good for them all. He tilts his cup at her, eyes still smarting from his coughing fit. “Cheers to that.”

“Arthur!”

He stifles a groan, exchanges a glance with Gwen, and swivels around. His irritation evaporates when he takes in the state of Leon’s suit and wild hair. He’s clearly attempting to maintain a professional calm, but his mouth is drawn too tightly and his voice, when he speaks, is too rushed to quell the uneasiness taking root in Arthur’s stomach.

“You need to see this, sir.”

\---

“They _let them go_?”

Leon shakes his head, his expression warring between regret and disgust. “Apparently there’s no way to prove that they were linked to the theft.”

“They fucking _admitted_ it! No, they didn’t have to admit it, they announced what they were doing as it happened!”

Arthur is pacing. His office has always been small, but now it’s suffocating, and he hasn’t ruled out the possibility that it’s actually shrinking around him. He yanks at his tie, cursing when it stays firmly knotted.

“I know,” Leon says as Arthur fumbles with the offending neckwear. “But the investigators are saying the only way the Mages’ setup could have worked—the only way they could have pulled off the theft like they claimed—was if they were using actual magic.”

Arthur throws his tie over the back of his chair and stares until Leon fidgets uncomfortably.

“That’s ridiculous,” he says, his voice coming out colder than he’d meant it to. “Obviously they weren’t using real magic, because it doesn’t _exist_ , and obviously they still managed to rob us blind.”

“I know, sir, but they searched their flat and there was no trace of any hacking equipment or anything they thought might have been used, and without any evidence…”

“Great,” Arthur says. “So the MI5 doesn’t want to look stupid for arresting people on suspicion of having actual fucking magic, and they’re—what? Saying it was an accident?”

Leon winces. “Not sure yet. I’m sorry, Arthur, I know this isn’t helpful.”

Arthur sighs, dropping into his chair and pressing his palms to his forehead. Maybe, he thinks, if he shuts his eyes tightly enough, he’ll wake up in bed, ensconced in pillows and blankets and the fading memory of a particularly bizarre nightmare.

“It’s not your fault,” he says.

He opens his eyes in time to catch Gwaine’s shaggy head poking through the door and contemplates closing them again. Not worth it, he decides; Gwaine would just grow increasingly obnoxious until Arthur was forced to pay attention to him. 

“Come in, Gwaine,” he says—too late, as Gwaine is already striding into the office and propping himself up on the edge of Arthur’s desk. Arthur glares at him, but Gwaine just chuckles.

“Settle down, princess,” he says. “I come bearing gifts.”

Arthur edges his seat further from his desk, and Leon takes a step back.

“I know I’m going to regret asking,” he says, “but what, exactly, are these gifts?”

Gwaine grins and a flashdrive materializes in his hand. Arthur doesn’t want to think about where he was keeping it. 

“I’ve got your sister’s interrogation tape,” he says, and Arthur straightens. “Well, technically, she and Emrys and the other one are all on here.”

“His name is Mordred, Gwaine, you might as well learn it.”

“Whatever,” Gwaine says. “So, are we having popcorn or not?”

\---

 _That was quite an impressive show last night._

_Well, we live to entertain._

Onscreen, the detective leans forward on his elbows, and Arthur finds himself mirroring the movement. _Care to explain how you managed to pull off a multi-million dollar theft?_

On the other side of the small table, a young man waves his cuffed hands. He’s tall, evident even sitting down, and pale in the harsh light of the cell. 

_We already told you._ Merlin Emrys, the Mages’ de facto leader and showman, smirks at the detective before shifting his gaze over the older man’s shoulder. His eyes find the camera unerringly, and Arthur suppresses a shiver.

Emrys smiles, wide and mischievous. _It was magic._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has a plan. Chaos ensues, but really, what did he expect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, lovely people! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

If— _when_ —Arthur manages to re-acquire his fortune, the first thing he’s going to do with the money is buy Gwen a lifetime’s supply of those chocolate biscuits she’s so fond of. Or perhaps a very nice pair of earrings. He’ll have to consult Leon, probably, as Morgana’s decided to cast her lot in with a pair of criminals, the shrew.

“Guinevere,” he says earnestly, “you’re an absolute angel, have I told you that?”

“Once or twice,” she says, which of course means _No, Arthur, you’re a bit of an ungrateful prat, but I’m too nice to say so._ “Anyway, it’s me who should be thanking you. Elyan won’t admit it, but he needs the work.”

“If he’s any good, I might just have to hire him permanently,” Arthur says. He means it, too; their last IT specialist had quit—with no notice, either, totally unprofessional—over a week ago, and Arthur had been too distracted the past few days to find a replacement.

Gwen beams. “Oh, really? That would be wonderful, Arthur, thank you so much—I mean, yes, of course he’s good. Very good.”

She flushes.

“So,” Arthur says. “He’ll be getting here soon, yes?”

Gwen fumbles about for her phone, then apparently deems it a lost cause and angles Arthur’s computer so she can see the screen “Right, of course, I told him eight like we agreed, so he should be here in...nine minutes ago.”

She sighs, then turns apologetic eyes on Arthur. 

“It’s no trouble,” Arthur begins, but Gwen is already shaking her head. 

“No, really, Arthur, I’m sorry, I probably should have told him to come at six or something, then maybe he’d at least have a _chance_ of showing up on time.”

“Gwen,” he says, more firmly this time. “Really, it’s fine. If he can help me with this, he can get here an hour late in his pajamas for all I care.”

“He just might,” Gwen mutters. She looks mildly reassured, though, so Arthur counts it as a win. He’s awful at comforting people, particularly women, since giving them a solid slap to sort them out isn’t an option like it is with his male friends. Morgana would probably object to that, but then, she’d never appreciated being knocked around when they really got into it as children, either, so there was just no right answer with her.

After several more minutes of quiet waiting, Arthur is itching to get Gwen rambling again, to find some way to fill the silence, because—

He’d lied. If Elyan didn’t show up soon, Arthur might just combust from all the pent-up anticipation and frustration. 

He needs this to work, and he needs it to happen _soon_.

“Hello, is this Arthur Pendragon’s office?” 

Arthur glances up, torn between irritation and relief at the interruption, but the man is already sliding into his office.

“Oh, Gwen, hi! I must be in the right place, then. I’m Elyan, pleasure to meet you.”

Arthur blinks up at him. Comprehension slowly fights its way through the sludge of Arthur’s thoughts, and he leaps to his feet, grasping the man’s proffered hand.

“Arthur Pendragon,” he says. “Thank you for coming.”

“Elyan,” Gwen says tightly. “Got held up, did you?”

“Oh, no, you’re perfectly fine,” Arthur interjects. He’s not sure what kind of relationship Gwen has with her brother, but if it’s anything like his own dynamic with Morgana, he figures it’s probably best to forestall any potential squabbling. “Shall we begin, then?”  
Elyan claps his hands together, his irreverence melting into a kind of brisk professionalism. “Of course. So, first off, I’ve got the bug you asked for—”

Arthur leans closer. The device Elyan holds pinched between two fingers is small enough to be nearly invisible if one wasn’t actively looking for it.

“It’s certainly, uh...small,” he offers, trying not to wince at how unintelligent that particular observation sounds. Hopefully Elyan isn’t expecting him to possess more than a modicum of technological prowess. 

Elyan nods eagerly. “As small as I could make it. Gwen said you were hoping for something inconspicuous. But I assure you, it’ll do the job.”

Arthur nods, mentally cataloguing the various ways he could possibly conceal the device on his person. He’s debating the merits of affixing it to his sleeve like some sort of cufflink when Elyan speaks again.

“If you don’t mind my asking, what is the job, exactly?”

He sounds hesitant, and Arthur exchanges a look with Gwen. They’d had this conversation already, when Gwen first suggested that he take advantage of her brother’s talent for software design and Arthur had worried over bringing someone outside the company into the whole mess. 

_Can we trust him?_ he’d asked her then, and he tries to communicate the same message with his eyes now.

Gwen nods. It’s the same answer she’d given him earlier. _Of course._

Arthur looks back at Elyan, who fidgets with his listening device. 

“Well, Elyan,” he says. “We’re going to get Merlin Emrys to confess.”

\--- 

“Sir, are you sure about this? I mean, the police have already interrogated Emrys and the others, and what good did it do? You saw the tapes, he just kept blathering on about magic.”

“You worry too much, Leon,” Arthur says. “We have a plan.”

“Right, about the plan—is it even _legal_ , Arthur, recording someone without them knowing?”

“You heard the man, don’t be such a worrywart.”

“ _Gwaine_.”

“What? We were all thinking it, princess, no need to get all snippy.”

“I’m not a criminal, if that’s what you mean—”

“No, of course not—”

“It’s perfectly fine, Leon, people do it all the time.”

“Sir, I really don’t know—”

“For goodness’ sake, will you all give it a rest already!”

They all turn to Gwen, who flushes, but stands her ground. “Elyan, no one’s accusing you of being a criminal, so do stop getting so riled up. Gwaine, Leon’s concerns are perfectly valid, and please set that down, thank you very much. Leon, really, there’s no need to worry, Arthur will be perfectly safe, and we’ll be able to hear everything that’s going on. And Gwaine, _put down the plant_.”

She inhales, glancing between them as though challenging them to argue. Arthur exchanges a startled look with Leon. Elyan stares at his shoes. Gwaine slowly lowers the potted cactus onto Arthur’s bookshelf, then flings himself into the chair opposite Arthur’s desk. 

“Now that that’s settled,” Gwen says. “What time are you meeting him, Arthur?”

“Noon,” he says slowly. He ignores Gwaine’s obvious amusement; the bastard had been just as intimidated by Gwen’s uncharacteristic rant as the rest of them. “At the Rising Sun.”

“A pub?” Leon asks, skepticism coloring his voice. “Won’t that be a bit—I don’t know, noisy?”

“Not at twelve o’clock on a Tuesday, you amateur,” Gwaine says. 

“Well, you would know.”

“That’s right, and I hope you all appreciate my refraining from my usual midday pick-me-up for the sake of this mad scheme.”

“As shocking as it is, Gwaine’s right,” Arthur says. “It shouldn’t be too crowded this time of day. Besides, Elyan’s assured me that his device is very perceptive.”

Elyan nods. “If you can get him to talk, the bug will pick it up, Arthur.”

“Arthur,” Leon says. “I still don’t understand why you’re so determined to do this. Why do you think he’ll tell you anything he didn’t already confess to the police? If that wasn’t enough to get him locked up, what good will this do?”

“If he doesn’t know he’s being recorded, he might let something slip,” Gwen interjects.

“And maybe he’ll want to brag,” Arthur says. “Gloat to the son of the man he robbed.”

Leon sighs, apparently resigned. “I wish you’d let me come with you. You don’t know what he might try and pull.”

“I’ll be fine. It’s broad daylight, and the bartender will be there, at the very least.”

“Emrys isn’t stupid,” Gwaine says. “A nutter, maybe, but he’s got to be pretty bright to dupe Uther Pendragon out of millions of pounds.”

He sounds a little too impressed—he’s talking about a _criminal_ , after all—and Arthur scowls at him.

“Time to go, if you want to get there early,” Gwen says. Arthur nods; he’d picked up the trick from his father: arriving before the other party to establish a sense of control. It’s a petty show, but one he feels no shame in using on the likes of Merlin Emrys.

“Wish me luck, then,” Arthur says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating at least once a week, but it'll likely end up being more frequent, given my need to distract myself (and hopefully you all, as well) from the madness going on all over the world right now. Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> As always, stay fabulous. 
> 
> xoxo,  
> Istalria

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. This was originally going to be all one chapter, but then my little plot bunny hopped straight down the rabbit hole and dragged me with it, so who knows how long it'll end up being?
> 
> Anyway, to those of you who made it through this first, wildly out-there chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, and do please let me know what you thought! (on a side note: feel free to drop any random thoughts/ideas you might have; I have a loosely-constructed plot outline, but new ideas are always welcome and I might incorporate some!)
> 
> Stay safe and fabulous, everyone.
> 
> xoxo,  
> Istalria


End file.
